undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Chet (WW)
|gender = Male |hair = Hazel brown |age = 40 |occupation = Mechanic Military soldier (Formerly) |relations = Macy Estrada (Estranged wife) Anna Murrieta (Daughter) |ethnicity = Mexican |equipment = 1 icepick 1 pistol |actor = José María Yazpik Diego Luna (Flashbacks) |first seen = "Where Did The World Go?"|life span = Issue 1 - present}} |songlink = }} 'Joaquin "Mr. Chet" Murrieta ' is the protagonist of Wild World and was also a main character in its root story, A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Joaquin grew up in the streets of Tecpan de Galeana and developed a shinning reputation within it as grew over the years. During his late teens, he met and fell in love with his girlfriend Macy, whom he'd wed a year later. At the age of 20, Macy gave birth to their daughter Anna. Grimly enough, he was drafted into the military later that year. During his time in the military he became an ally of the mad Gustavo Texta, who had a fancy for killing. Joaquin endured 6 years in the military until he decided to get himself dishonorably discharged along with Gustavo. Upon returning to Tecpan, Joaquin finally met his daughter Anna, who gave him the nickname "Mr. Chet". Sometime later that year, Macy separated herself from Mr. Chet and left Anna in his care. Mr. Chet raised Anna as a single father and worked as a call-in mechanic for years to support Anna and himself. One day, Mr. Chet met a gloomy Ashton, who would look to Mr. Chet as a father figure. When it was time for Anna to begin her college studies, Mr. Chet rented an apartment for in Acapulco, alongside Daniela's parents, where both girls would reside. Mr. Chet spent extra time working not just one job, but multiple others all to afford Anna's college studies. Since the distance between Tecpan and Acapulco is short in length, Anna visited her father on most weekends. The last time Mr. Chet saw Anna before the start of the apocalypse was on Anna's spring mid term vacation, some mere weeks before the beginnings of it all. Plot In A Long Road to Fortune For Mr. Chet's role in A Long Road to Fortune, visit his character page. Volume 1 TBA. Personality While slightly old fashioned, Mr. Chet can keep up with the times. He's a man who knows what kind of world he lives in yet ceases to try and change it, fully aware that he will be wasting his time trying to change something that doesn't want to change. So instead, Mr. Chet stands up for and fiercely protects everything and everyone that he holds dear, protecting yet not sheltering them from such a world. To do this, Mr. Chet is fearless and holds a strong sense of justice. While he chooses to mostly keep to himself, he will spill the harsh truth about anything if he sees the need to. With no room for weakness in this world, specially in the undead wake, Mr. Chet refuses to let fear dominate him. Instead he keeps his vision hell-bent on moving forward, even letting the thought of his own demise escape his mind during times of pressure. However, while he sees the bad in people very well, Mr. Chet himself isn't perfect. He's a flawed man who's gotten his hands dirty for his own benefit and can be impulsive constantly. This makes him a rarely calm man, for his sake and that of others. Killed Victims *Pacheco "La Muerte" Mora *Lieutenant Mauricio *Numerous counts of infected *Daniela Bermúdez (A Long Road to Fortune) *2 members of Gustavo's faction (A Long Road to Fortune) *Roberto (A Long Road to Fortune) *Saul Mendrena (A Long Road to Fortune) Appearances Trivia *Mr. Chet is one of the few characters who appeared in A Long Road to Fortune to also appear in Wild World. *Sexy af gif thanks to KP! * PBR refers to him as "Goku". ---- Category:Wild World Category:Wild World Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Gorgeous Category:Club Perfect Attendance Category:Retro Song Club Category:Heroes Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:The Runes Protagonists Category:The Runes Category:Foo Fighter